Going to Hell
by Ziva- Zia- Z
Summary: She honestly, didn't care how everyone at Shiz perceived her, what they thought of her, how they treated her. Fate had dictated already that she was meant for one place and one place only, but while she was here, she figured she might as well enjoy the ride. She was going to Hell, after all. Elphaba-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Going to Hell**

 **Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **Summary: She honestly, didn't care how everyone at Shiz perceived her, what they thought of her, how they treated her. Fate had dictated already that she was meant for one place and one place only, but while she was here, she figured she might as well enjoy the ride. She was going to Hell, after all. Elphaba-centric.**

 **A/N: Written: 2013. Found: 2018.- Licia**

 _"Father did you miss me_  
 _I've been locked up a while_  
 _I got caught for what I did but took it all in style_  
 _Laid to rest all my confessions I gave way back when_  
 _Now I'm versed in so much worse_  
 _So I am back again_  
 _And he said_

 _For the lives that I take, I'm going to hell!_  
 _For the love that I make, I'm going to hell!"_

 _\- Going to Hell,_

 _The Pretty Reckless, 2013_

"Can you _please_ try and be somewhat normal, Fabala-"

"There's nothing normal about me, Father, and you know that." I leaned close, my lips brushing his ear. "Don't bless me father, for I have sinned."

He slammed on the breaks of the car, throwing all of us forward. "Elphaba would you stop with that!" I bit my lip, but was unable to hide the grin tugging at my lips. He turned to the backseat. "Are you two okay?"

"Fine, Papa, just a try not to throw us through the window next time."

"Or maybe try! Let's see how far Nessa can fly!"

" _Shove it_ , Shell!"

 _"That's enough, both of you!"_ I straightened, turning to glance back at my younger siblings, sitting in the backseat. Mom was home sick with a migraine; not that she would have come anyway, but still, the fact that I had to deal with the rugrats before I was dropped off at Mom's old _alma mater_ was... ugh, there weren't enough words in the Ozian language. I turned back to the front.

"Oh, look, there's the school. You can just drop me off here; I don't mind the extra block-" But he locked the car doors, forcing me to sit back, as he finally pulled up in front of the iron gates.

"Are you sending her to a prison or a university, Dad?" Shell asked, gaze going out the window, to the ivy covered buildings.

"A prison would be cleaner and half the price." I muttered as the gates opened and my dad drove the car into the campus, pulling up in front of the Admissions office and parking. As soon as the car stopped and he unlocked it, I pushed the door open and bolted out, slinging the black messenger bag over my shoulder as I did so. And instantly, all sound seemed to stop; all eyes turning to me. _Great, just what I needed._

I turned back to see my siblings get out of the car as well, and watched as my dad took the suitcases out of the trunk. I tossed my head, feeling eyes on me, and ignored them. I knew they weren't just staring at me, and twinge of guilt tugged at me, as I laid eyes on Nessa. At fourteen, she had it harder than me- mine was fixable, thanks to corrective surgery at two that allowed me to walk, even though I would always have the stints in my legs and would always walk with a limp- it was better than being born green. Nessa was so sweet that she didn't deserve her fate. I, however, certainly did deserve mine. That's what you get when you're the product of an affair.

I sighed, straightening the red plaid I wore over the black stockings. The garters held the stockings up, and were just hidden enough that they played peek-a-boo with whoever dared to look. The black halter was another story- Dad had forced me into a jacket before leaving the house, and I stripped it off now, tossing it over my arm with a defiant eyebrow rise at him. If I was going away to college, I was going to make an impression. And the first impression was always the most important. I tossed my head, turning back to see several guys staring at me. "What? If you're staring at my little sister, yes, she's always been green. No, she didn't eat grass as a child, and no, she's not contagious! If you're staring at me, well, that's the point of the outfit."

"I really wish you'd changed before we left, Fabala." I rolled my eyes turning back to my dad. Being a preacher, he disapproved of many things, but mostly things I'd done, was going to do, or had not yet considered doing. And today, it was the short skirt, the stockings, the halter top, black leather jacket, bright red lipstick, heavy eye liner, and two inch high-heeled boots I wore that came to my knees. I admit, I chose the wardrobe because I liked it, but mainly because I knew it would piss him off.

"Ah, Mr. Thropp!" I turned in time to see a giant fish of a woman in a red dress- for that was the only accurate way to describe her- come bouncing down the stairs of the administrative building towards us. She skidded to a stop upon seeing me, however. "And you must be..."

"Elphaba." I held out a hand; I wasn't so much of a Godless heathen to not shake hands when required. "I'm the heathen my father sent to your school to see if you can reform me. I redfine sin, after all, or so I've been told." I grinned, watching her squirm.

"Yes, well, I'm Madame Morrible. It's a... pleasure to have you join Shiz, Miss Elphaba."

 _Pleasure my ass._ I grinned back at her.

"You have quite... tragically beautiful features." Her gaze moved to my sister.

"I'm just beautifully tragic." Nessa replied, lifting her chin before the older woman could say anything.

 _Good girl, Nessa. You'll do fine while I'm gone._

"Oh, Elphaba, before we go, I have a little gift for you." I turned back to him, surprised to see him holding a package. "Your brother and sister helped me pick it out."

I made my way towards them, gently untying the bow and tearing away the paper before lifting the lid. Inside, lay a pair of black heels. "Ah... jeweled shoes?" He nodded.

"Do you like them, Fabala?" Shell asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. I chuckled softly.

 _Ah, Shell, I'm going to miss your ten-year-old energy. "_ I love them, thank you." As I replaced the lid and tucked the box under my arm, I let my father press a kiss to my cheek before accepting hugs from both Shell and Nessa. Before I knew it, they were driving off, and I was left in front of the admissions building, my two suitcases with me. Most of the people already there had cleared out, and others were arriving. Taking a deep breath, I set the box on top of one of my suitcases and grabbed the other one, making my trek up the stairs and into the admissions office.

It was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **A/N: Written: 2013. Found: 2018.**

As soon as I stepped into the lobby of the admissions office, every head turned towards me. Dad says I tend to bring it on by dressing the way I do, but I figure, why not? Better to be noticed for how I look than not noticed at all, I say. _Or the way Nessa is noticed._ But then again, it's not Nessa's fault that she was born green. I'd say chalk it up to genetics, but that's highly unlikely. A freak occurrence is more likely, but that's just my opinion. I ignored them as usual, making my way towards the counter. The woman working the desk started before giving me a forced smile. _Must be the black diamond stud in my nose. She's probably never seen one before._ Though I knew it wasn't. It was just me, in general.

"Elphaba Thropp."

The woman nodded, quickly glancing down at the list of names, before checking me off the list and handing me a key. "Crage Hall, Room 306."

"Ah, you mean I'm not going to be rooming with the devil?" Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped; the key fell neatly into my palm, and I grinned. "Kidding." She nodded, but didn't respond. She handed me the welcome packet, and I blew her a kiss. "Thanks." Then, without another word, I left, heading in search of Crage.

I found it; the oldest, most prestigious hall in all of Shiz University, built back in 1832, when it had been an All Girls' Finishing School, named for Aleemah Shiz, the daughter of the Governor of The Emerald City at the time. She'd attended finishing schools all her life, but decided that the best thing would be to start one for girls so she could mentor 'tomorrow's daughters'. I rolled my eyes, slipping the packet into my bag and making my way towards the building. Decked out in crawling ivy, it had a look of dilapidation to it; like it had seen some sordid history within its ivy-covered walls. I liked it already.

It was a three story climb to the third floor, and then down a long hallway; my room was at the very end of the hall, on the right. Upon entering, I found two sets of beds; each sat across from each other, against the walls with desks side by side near the window. The small boudoirs were against the back wall, the door just barely brushed against the one closest to me.

I made a beeline for the bed near the window, set my stuff down, and then glanced around. There was plenty of space for me to shift some things around. I pulled out my mp3 play and put my headphones in, slipping it into my jacket pocket before turning to the desk. An hour's work later, and I'd managed to shift the boudoir so that it was against the wall facing the bed, and then slipped my desk into the space left behind, and my suitcases unpacked. Whoever I ended up rooming with could do what they wanted with their side.

Absentmindedly, I checked the packet, finding my roommate's name: Glinda Upland.

 _Glinda._

The name _radiated_ perky.

As long as she stayed on her side of the room and didn't bother or associate with me, I was fine. I don't hang out with cream puffs. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a loner, I'm just... _selective_ when it it comes to my friends and who I hang out with.

Once everything was settled and put away, I grabbed my bag and headed for the communal bathroom that everyone on the third floor shared. I quickly checked my makeup in the mirror and applied another faint layer of bright red lipstick before deciding that I should probably be sociable. I don't often stay in front of the mirror, but on occasion I do. I'm not vain, far from it, I just like making sure my makeup is on par.

After leaving the door, I trekked back to the admissions office, taking a seat on the bottom steps leading to the office, one leg stretched out, the other bent up. I leaned back, letting the warm fall sun bake me. A little tan never hurt anyone. I closed my eyes, relaxing.

It didn't last long.

My eyes snapped open, and backed up, just as a car stopped inches from where I'd been sitting. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I stood, smoothing my skirt and moving down the steps towards the car as the driver's side door opened. "You moron! You _nearly ran me over!_ "

"I didn't see you!" He replied, slamming the door shut, and then he stopped, mouth dropping open.

I immediately narrowed my gaze. " _What_ are you staring at?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just... I didn't see you."

I snorted. "Obviously."

"Well what were you doing sitting on the bottom steps stretched out like a cat anyway?"

"I thought you said that you didn't see me."

"I saw you as I came up the drive." His response was lame, and even _he_ knew it. He sighed, holding out a hand. "Look, I'm sorry. Start over?" He waited. "I'm Fiyero." All I did was raise an eyebrow in response before turning and walking up the steps towards the doors. "Hey! Wait! Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

I turned back at the double doors. "No." I could feel his eyes on me as I entered the building, even after the doors closed behind me.


End file.
